a new storyand traners
by zer0 the her0 of none
Summary: hi zero here the grup ocs have closed but i will take OCs that they meet on the way hope you like it :3
1. Chapter 1

hello there :) im zero i neen some OC's for my pokemon story id like some help im a huge fan and i will not take your ideas becase well...i just dont any ways im takeing 5 pokemon this is what i need

name or nick name (rell name would be nice to have too)

gender and love (if you want)

what pokemon he or she has (you can have more then a starter)

a frend that they travle with (once angin if you want to)

how they act and how they act with pokemon

how they act with my traner (i have to put mine in too lol)

does your pokemon have a crush?

and last but not least all traners will be traveing together so be nice (if you want lol) oh and you can name your traner after your user name (mines zero)

and thats it have fun,no rush relly but rember im only takeing 5 traners bye :)


	2. Chapter 2 zero

An) this is my traner zero he is 13 and has 3 pokemon is not mine

_ Zero_

"zerro...zerrrrrrrro!" "wake up or you will be late". i woke to my bro trying to wake me and piplup. "late for what?" -_- "your leveing today" "oh crud your rite!" "arnt i all ways?" "no" "pipip" "i know budy ill get up and dude...get the heck out of my room!" i got up and drested in my balck and green jacket i slipted it over my green hair, i also had my pokemon T on and my jeens with my belt with my pokemon cliped on. i got my bag with my skate bord on it and ran down the hall... in to my mom "jimmy are you redey to go?" she used my real name...and i hated it but she looked sad so i didnt get mad. "yes mom im redey to." ok then but your forgeting somthing." "what?" "piplup?" said the pokemon siting on my pack "here." she handed me my pokedex "wow!" "your dad left it here for you you know how it works." "ya i do" "piplup!" "you got that rite piplup im redey now!" "good your frends are outside"...she was crying dont wory mom ill be fine im going to meet up with dad alot and and and i got piplup with me all the way "piplup" he said. along with zorark and charzard ill be fine". she stoped crying "ok then just be good" "yup' i then left "bye mom love you" "ill call you" i then wint to my frends who were named... TO BE CONTINUED

and thats my traner a nice guy who skates and has a piplup,zorark and charzard...and a love for black and green remember 5 OCs


	3. Chapter 3 jordan

AN\ heres the first OC i got for my pokemon story i dont own pokemon

name:jordan battle or jj

gender:male

pokemon:cyndaquil,buneary,leafeon,glaceon

how he acts with pokemon:he cares and loves them and somtimes pushes them to be beter

how he acts with zero:with respect and envy (thats what it said)

im not shure if the owner of this traner wants me to posts a story about him but here it is

* * *

today was the day jordan started his jorny with his frends and pokemon and zero his ''frend'' he hated this guy but was an ally so he didnt care (i dont know how he dresses but this is how i see him) he just go up from bed and but on some black shorts,a T with a hoody,a blue bene over his long black hair,some snekers and his one strap bag with his pokeballs straped to it he then got his pokedex,walked out to his mom and dad,said his good byes and walked to get his frends and zero

well that was fun i love this traner he gives my guy a frend and an fow

but theres only 4 OCs left this was zero good day


	4. Chapter 4 cammie

AN\ heck ya new OC by garyjalon i dont own pokemon

name and nick name:cameron masters or cammie

gender and love:female

pokemon:blubasaur,roserade,cacturne,liligant

how she acts with pokemon:Loves them and wants them to be the best they can be

how she acts with zero:frendly and makes jokes

once more i dont know how she looks but this is how i see her

* * *

"CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" yelled jordon he was out side her home "TIME TO GO!" "can you be louder that may help!?" joked cammie she got dressed in some long blue and green pants,a T with a vest over it, she had braided her brown hair and graped her bag. she then headed down to her parents said her good byes and left to start her path of a traner

AN\and i joust love this traner nice job,and reviewer5 im glad i made you happy 3OCs left and btw i need a name for the town our traners live in


	5. Chapter 5 shade

AN\ i dont own pokemon or this traner but i think its pretty dang cool

name:shade

gender:male

the owner gave me more info about this traner but id like to make him a longer info story instend

* * *

today was the day i shade would set out with some frends and pokemon to help them on their pokemon path but i had my own misson too...

"shade...shade...shade!" i woke to my love justice good morning love" i said too her but she looked sad "your leaveing today remeber?" she told to me "yes i know...i dont want to go but you know i have to" i told her but she still looked sad after some time i decided something i kissed her and said to her "_well _if your going to miss me so much why dont you come with?" i asked "id love to go but i need to stay you know what your brother would do if he saw me right?"..."but ill call you a lot and ill see you once more so ill be strong...but its hard to start the day naked" she said wile leveing the room i looked down "well crud"

Igot up and dressted in my blue dress shirt,black tie,black dress pants,black dress pants,my black trench coat, and last but not least i sliped my rectanguler wire framed glasses passed my long black hair which had blue stripes in it and my hair covers my right eye. After packing my things i walked up to justice to say my good byes "good bye love ill be back soon...ill try to keep out of trouble" i said "and dont wory about me ill be fine." "ok just...keep the kids away from your brother." she said "will do." i then kissed her and left to start my new path

* * *

AN \ well looks like i need two more OCs but i must say i love this traner but you guys dont know his full story HAHAHAHAHHAHHA *wipes tear away*any ways like i said i need two more traners but i would like some more info about them like what they hate,love,ect


	6. Chapter 6 hershel and reyson

AN hello there zero here with the_ last _traners for my pokemon OC team after this they will be leaveing their town to start on their jorney now if there is somthing the makers of the traners want them to be like traning to be a pokemon doc or trying to be a pokemon master ect plz tell me when you can it will help the story alot now ill shut up for a bit I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

name:hershel wile

gener:male

age:16

pokemon:venasaur,arbok,nidorino,crobat,prinplup,zo rua

a frend they travle with:reyson wright

personality:very distant,quiet and disrespectful but will do any thing if money is involves money

how he acts with pokemon:he treats them like they are tools

how he acts with zero:whont talk to zero unless money is involved

apeareance:green eyes and brown hair,short sleeved green button up shirt and tan cargo pants and he wears green and black tennis shoes

name: reyson wright

gender:male

age:17

pokemon:kingler,lileep,aerodactyl,sharmony,feebas, exploud

a friend they travle with:hershel wile

personality:laid back and relaxed and ready to comfort people if they need it

how he treats his pokemon:like they are his children

how he acts with zero:respectful but will criticise him if he thinks its necessary

appearance:he wears a purple long sleeved button up shirt,blue jeans,blond hair,blue eyes, purple and gray tennis shoes

* * *

hershel and reyson were under a tree infront of their home.

reyson's pokmon were out and about playing to gether while they waited for the others to arive.

"please tell me we are being payed for this trip." said a vary upset hershel who was paceing back and forth under the shadey tree. "no we ow thes guy and their friends remember?" said a vary happy reyson who was laying on the tree.

"so why are we helping them if were not being payed!" cryed hershel "just remeber that zero is kinda rich his dad is a pokemon sciencets so we wont be paying much...which i will thank him for but you my friend do not rob him got that? hes only a kid." said reyson "whatevere ill do as i please and if that meens geting rich off a kid its fine by me ill help the kid but he will have to pay me for it" said a much happier hershel

"hey guuyyyyyyyyyyysss where here!" yelled zero runing ahead of him frends

"wait up zero!" yelled shade

they stoped by the tree

"you fellas ready to go?" asked jordan

"hold on." said reyson

he got up to return his pokemon who was lined up next to him

"return friends!" called out reyson

"now im ready to go." said reyson

"SO LETS GO!" yeled zero as he started to run from the group

"great we get to baby sit a kid" mumbled hershel as the rest of them chace after him

* * *

AN\ and thats it people can still seand it OCs for the group to meet along the way also if the owners of the traners could plz tell me what they want their OCs to be that would but i cant update untill then so hurry up! also i would like to thank all the owners for sending in their OCs in the first place i know my guys still is a kid so this will be a long adveture so tune in!


	7. Chapter 7 zeros bigest fear!

AN\ this is the start of the story now that i got all the OCs i needed we start with this I DONT OWN POKEMON

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

when zero did stop he was at a sign that said "you are now leaving kusa town come back soon!"

"jee i wonder who doesn't know what town we live in?" said zero

"i dont know but they would be pretty dum if you ask me." said jordan

"vary nice but guys we need to get going" said a bord cammie

"that may be a problem..." said shade

"why" asked all but hershel who was counting his money

"well" said shad as they walked "we live in a valley surrounded by mountains" zero stop in his tracks

"whats rong little bud?" asked reyson zero shaked his head and said "i dont like mountains"

"why not zero you sssssscccccccaaaaarrrrreeeeeedddddd?" ask a vary smug jordan

"NO...im just scard of high places thats all" said zero

"look zero theres a cave that leads to the city on the mountain so we dont have to go high so lets go." said shade

"o-ok" said zero. they stoped at the mouth of the cave

"well lets go!" yelled jordan he ran in and then ran back out yelling "OOOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIXXXXXXX!"

a onix was chaceing him out of the cave jordan made it out and the onix stoped at the mouth of the cave just waching them

"well looks like we do have to go over ha-ha-ha" said shade "oh well."

* * *

"NOONONONONONONONONONO,i zero am not o so very high up im not im not im not." said zero holding his piplup a little to hard

"can you stop being a baby we are half way up now." said jordon

"ill stop when we are done with this place." zero whined

"we have to stop." said cammie "why, are we over yet?" asked zero with his eyes shut "no... theirs some people blocking the path" said shade

"so lets walk up,become bros and continue." said reyson happily

"hey!" yelled one of the people "I don't care what you say im going up the mountain no mater how many rock pokemon are there!" the person yelled they then saw a man run up the path

the group walk up to all the people "whats going on?" asked shade nicely a girl walked up she had a hard hat,shorts,a demie jacket and a pissed off face

"all the rock Pokemon are blocking our tunle ways,whats it to ya?" she asked meanly

"we wish to pass...and why are all the pokemon blocking the way?" asked shade

"the heck if i know...we were digging and they just started chaceing us out." the girl stoped

"but ill make you a deal." she said hershel walked up smugly "ok then we will get rid of the Pokemon but you'll have to pay me"

"or we dont let you pass." said the girl hershel walked back defeated

"look,well do it for free just get us off this high place" said zero

"deal...by the way the names ben" said the girl

"what?! that's a boy's name!" said jonson smiling

zero elbowed him in the gut "so what if it is?" asked ben

"nothing lets just go see whats going on with the rock Pokemon.. that man might be in trouble." said shade

the grupe then walked up the path

* * *

TO BE CONTENUED...

AN\\ i know its been a wile that i updated i have alot of work to do outside of fanfiction so dont hate on me :3 this has been zero good bye


	8. Chapter 8 cave time!

AN) hello my few readers sorry it took so long to update my CP isnt working so im writeing off my phone i hope its not to bad so bare with me on this one! i dont own pokemon and alot of the people lol (you know who ya are)

* * *

"come on slow pokes!" yelled zero and jordan at the mouth of the cave "were comeing just slow down abit!" yelled shade "gezz not ten mintes you woldnt be able to tell if that boy up there was afrad of hights" said cammie "im just glad he didnt choke his piplup to hard" said rayson they laffed

* * *

"well this isnt this the best place ever." mumbled hershel sarcasticly "aw stop your wineing hershel this is alot beter then most places youv been." said cammie "can we stop bickering and see whats going on."said shade. they gang was walking in the cave looking for the rock pokemon. "hey guys do you think ill be able to cach one of the pokemon?" asked zero. "ya in your dreams jimmy" laughed jordan ""jordan he has just as much of a chance as you do...mabey even beter now stop i hear some thing" said shade. the grond rumblued "move"said shade "why?" asked cammie. a big rock point shot form the grownd "onix!" yelled shade they ran deper into the caves..."well this sucks" said zero "its not my falt we got speraded when the onix came." said jordan "i just hope the others dont have the same luck we do"said zero.

* * *

AN) well thats it for now i plan on doing a battle in the next chapter,and once agin im sorry if its bad im writeing off my phone -_- but hey it will do for now hope it wasnt that bad i dont have vary many readers any ways


	9. the creapy people!

AN)hello poke bros! (i can not beleve i just said that)im back for the next chapter...on my phone -_- call me call me what you will but its ether this or nothing lol any ways i dont own pokemon if i did piplup would be even more awesome then before!

* * *

"soooo how far down do you think we are?" asked cammie "far,i cant gess for shure but we need to stop."repiled shade "why...oh"said cammie. they came to a big room with men and woman with big Rs on their chests. "stay down and dont speak...ok?" asked shade "yes" said cammie." good because i see the man that ran in...he doesnt look like hes good friends with these people." said shade back.

* * *

"who are you people?,why are you takeing pokemon from there homes? and let me go so i can kick you out!" i yelled out."nope and you will talk to our boss before any thing." said a R grunt. man in wite sute entered the room."well,who do we have here? you look abit to old to be one of the brats that are looking for us."said the man . "well youd be right about that...what do you plan on doing with all these rock pokemon and the poeple trying to stop you?" i asked."well before i do that id like to pass name is ice." the man in the wihte sute said.

* * *

"im thinking of a pokemon hes blue...has a a beak...is aweso-" "for the last time zero its piplup can we stop playing games and focous on finding the other?!" snaped jordan. zero stoped walking. "what? stop being a baby i didnt say that piplup was a bad pokem-" thats not why i stoped" zero cut him off. "why then?"asked jordan "why dont you ask the man him self?" asked tall sleneder man who just so happen to have an R right on his chest.

* * *

ZERO POV) well this dude is creapy as hell. the man before us was tall and slender with a smile that said "im going to be your nightmare for a wile ok?" he was also blad with a small R tatoo above his eye brow. yep im joing to have to kick his but. "i thought we got rid of you people last time!" i yelled at him. "ya we kicked your buts and took back are pokemon!" jordan yelled. the man stayed there smileing as if we said nothing at all."well my name is slin im here to make shure you dont stop us from takeing all of the rock pokemon with us." said slin "if you sumit only your pokemon will be taken" he said still smiling as if nothing was messed up in the head. "well hear me well rhyhorn dropings if you want our pokemon come and get em!" yelled jordan"go cyndaquil!" jordan yelled as he sent out the small flame mouse. "aww what a cute pokemon i think ill take itmy self go unown E,A,H,T, and D" he scramed out. 5 unowns were flying arond us and all i could think of how dum this was if some one was writeing out my life thay sucked at this i mean first the creapy guy and then the unowns speling death? .sucks. any way i sent out my piplup redy for who-knows-what.

* * *

AN)i know i know "why u no put battle in story!" its because im doing this on my phone and its about to DIE im sorry i didnt do one yet but LOOK AT IT ITHERES GOT TO BE A BATTLE NEXT! lol got things you want to ask? got anvice that isnt dum and full of hate? want to be bros and or friends? please pm me! i love people...to a point.


	10. the battle!

AN)hello bros gess what? BATTLE TIME! yes im at alest kinda not worryed about jacking this hole thing up so here we go! i dont own pokemon.

* * *

"i think when we get out of this place im going to ask for a biger pay" mumbled hershel to no one at all. "whatever man i just cant wait to see the others" said reyson smileing. "that is if you do get to see the brats once more" said some one up ahead of them. "what? whos there!"yelled reyson while picking up his spead. "that would be me." said a R grunt. two R grunts where standing there one male the other female. "hello there we would like you pokemon and for you to leave and not come back ok?" said the female R grunt. "how about no? if you pay us and would kindly show us the way out maby?" asked hershel. the grunts laughed "we may have a job here for some one like you" said the male. "but im afrad we will do this the hard way" said the female. "go zubat!" yelled the male "go magneton!" yelled the girl. reyson shruged "oh well if you want to pary lets get loud...go exploud!"yelled reyson. "well at lest this wont be boring...go crobat!" yelled hershel

* * *

JORDANS POV) "use hiden power!" screached the tall man at his own pokemon. "doge it and use flame wheal!" i called to my own pokemon. the wheel spun and nailed the E right in the eye...well it was mostly eye though."use whater gun on D! yelled the moron boy next to me. hes going to floud the cave! the water gun hit its mark though. "stopitstopitstopit STOP IT! USE HIDEN POWER!" he yelled at the unowns. red beams shot out from them at our pokemon. "DOGE IT" me and zero yelled but it was too late. cyndaquil and piplup got hit with the beam...nothing hapen? "hahahahahhaha-that didnt do any thing!" zero said while laughing."did it now? have you seen your pokemon?" asked the creapest man alive. i then looked to see that cyndaquil and piplup werent moveing any more. "whaever piplup use water gun!" yelled zero. his piplup spun to face him and shot the cold water in his face. "wh-what are you doing budy?! shoot them!" cryed was the mans turn to laugh-one that i didnt enjoy i might add. "dont you see?your powerless! your own budys have turned agenst you! they are mine now!" he our old budy onix shot through the earth.

* * *

AN)-_- i suck at battles dont i? sorry it sucked so hard like befor im on my phone im not geting a new CP any time soon so im greatly SORRY! any ways got some advise? want to send in a OC? want to be bros and or friends? please revew or pm me i love peoples! lol :3 hope you liked it .


	11. Chapter 11 the bigger batle

uAN)hello im back for another part! i dont know if any one is still reading this i havent goten any revews for the past two parts i did. well then if any ones still reading ill shut up now! i dont own pokemon.

* * *

SHADES POV) well isnt this the best place to see team rocket i thought. "stay here cammie im going to stop all this." i whispered to her. "how?" she whispered back clamlyas if she new it would hapen. "i dont know yet." i told her with a smile. " i guess we will just have to kick their buts again." i said with a smile. ABOUT TEN MINSL LATER) all right first i got to sneak in. get the guy. and then get them all out useing traps and wing it from there on out. i thought to my self as i snuck passed some grunts. all most there...just got to get up to that plat form. then jordan and zero made a dromatic enterce.I heard a loud boom i looked over from my hideing place to see jordan and zero rideing an onix yelling and atracting all the grunts. so much for the sneaking abroch. behind them was what seemed like all the rock pokemon in the caves...they probily were.

* * *

CAMMIES POV) well so much for sneaking. i thought to my self. i got up and yelled to the morons on the onix "what in the world are you two doing!" i yelled out to them atracting some grunts my self."CANT YOU MORONS DO ANY THING RIGHT?!" yelled some one on the overcom. "geuss not." i said smileing to my self "go blubasaur and roserade!" i called out.

* * *

JORDANS POV) .awesome! at first i thought this would be a horrble idea but after our pokemon snaped out of hidden power and we were backed up with like all the rock pokemon we had a pretty god chance. "shade!" i called to him "go save the guy! we will take care of stuff here!" i yelled to him "i can see that!" he called back shakeing his head smileing. go cyndaquil and buneary! after that alot whent down.

* * *

no ones POV) shade started runing up all ninjaing his way through EVERY thing and "takeing care of" any grunt in his way and his eevee get rid of the pokemon out of their way. "last one just over that cat walk eevee!" shade called to his companion. they climed up to it and ran acrost to the big offic... to find hershel and reyson tied up. shade ran over and pulled out a kife and cut it off. "you two ok and did you know whos in charge of this place?" asked shade over all the noise."were good and no we were taken here by grunts." said reyson. "ok then we will have to find we get him we win" said shade helping the two men up."and how do we do that?" asked hershel. "i have no idea" shade said smileing. then after all that a voice came on the mic once more and shades smile left him.

* * *

AN)well then clift hanger once more? lol well if any ones still reading plaese revew just to let me know if i should give this hole thing up and start anew even though im not even done with the first part. got advice? got an OC? any one still reading? want to be bros and or friends? plz revew or pm me ! lol


	12. Chapter 12 almost out!

AN) hello happy 5th of july ! lol just thanking my few readers for keeping this ff alive with out you poeple im shure i wouldnt even be writeing it lol i dont own pokemon!.

* * *

CAMMIES POV) "blubasaur vine whip!,roserade pollen!" i called to my pokemon. this is great! team rocket is losing,shade got the boys and the rock pokemon is free! my smiled lefted me as a voise came on the mic. "hello every one this is the master of team rocket." said a calm voise. the battle stop to hear what this nice voise of the man. it was calm and sounded like shade but no where as friendly. "us team rocket know we have lost...we will leave with out the rock pokemon in peace. but we will be takeing a brother with us-team rocket plaese report to the airships and leave the rockpokemon alone ture off the captrue devise in the room where we put the two nice young men too. SOME TIME LATER) team rocket relested all the rock pokemon. while they walked away they smiled and waved to us as if notheing was wrong. why anrn't we attacking ! i thought. the rock pokemon just stayed where they standing...glareing at the smug R grunts.

* * *

JORDANS POV) we met up in the heart of the room. "welll now what? why didnt we atack!" asked zero madly. "we didnt atack becuse there was no need and as for what we do next i dont know i dont know what he ment by that they where leaveing with a brother." said shade calmly. but something told me that he was worryed about something. after what seemed like forever the voice came on the mic. "if you lovely people need abit of advice pleace meet me at the end of the north-west cave...im sorry i didnt say any thing sooner i got my hopes up that you would spilt in to teams and search for me but i gess thats to much to ask for." he was cold on that last part. "what in the name of pekachu is going on!?" asked zero. every one looked at him. "what? i dont know how to spell the name of the god of pokemon." he said with a red face. "zero stop brakeing the forth wall and come on...lets go meet our host."said shade with a smile.

* * *

SHADES POV) we walked down the cave and all i could do is hope that we dont see a man in white if we did we would have a lot on our hands...and i would have to blow my cover big time. "sooo what do you guy think? is this a trap or what?" asked reyson looking not worryed at all. "i dont know this man is the leader of a criminle leage i dont think he would tell the truth...but we need to see if we can get that one man back." i told him then i looked at our is a jr pokemon doctor,zero a jr pokemon ranger,reyson a pokemon breader,jordan trying to become a pokemon master,hershel the greadest man alive and me a under cover cop looking to take down my dont stand a chance. i smiled.

* * *

AN) well this sucks lol what do you guys think? do you think this is a trap or can the gang get out of this cave all together? we may nevr know...untill the next chapter that is! any ways thinks for keeping suport on this advicse? whant to send in a OC? whant to be bros or friends? pleacse pm or revew! see you people later :3


	13. Chapter 13 brothers

AN)hello people i am back! i know i was go for some time now...a week i think and i am sorry loljust need some time for other things lol any ways i dont own pokemon.

* * *

SHADES POV) as we walked down the path something hit was cold like ice.i knew only two people made me feel this way.i hoped for once it was the taller one of the we come acrost the one i dread...I shiverd. "you ok shade?" asked reyson. "yeah im good dont worry about me." i told him calmly. you shold worry about who we meet. i thought.

* * *

CAMMIES POV) dam it got cold here. i thought to my self. well we are allmost out of the vally any this was a strange cold. whatever! i shoke my head.i just wanted out of here but some part of me wanted to see who this guy was...so wecan kick his but and leave!

* * *

JOMRDANS POV) we came to a stop at a big mineing door. "well this is it,lets not keep our host waiting any longer." said shade though a grim smile. "yeah lets go kick his but!" yelled zero as he ran at the door and beganto push it open. "zero stop and wait this door will slam into you if you you let go." said shade. zero stoped. great i was hopeing kid get to see him get kit -_- i thought. we waited at the door fora wile for who knows how long and the door opened...to see our old friend slin.

* * *

SHADES POV) i shighed,well at the least it isnt him..but slin's still a secont. "slin! good to see you hows your boss?" i asked sarcasticly. he didnt even blink "you should know old friend you where his right hand man!" he called back smileing knowing he messed up my plans. my team looked at me as if i had a secont zero looked back him a yelled "your lieing! shade would never work like the likes of you! hes a good guy!" "aw but yourmissing the point my boy so was our boss...but then he bacame evil and twisted like me!" he called back. "now be flr we yell once more i will say i mean you no harm at all. we are going to make a deal." said shade calmly smile still there."what would you like? were just a team of pokemon lovers." i replied "like my master said,we will be leaveing with a brother...why dodnt yoju come out and say hi to your brother david?" asked slin to the darkness behind him. david. it sounds like iv heard it before. after a shourt time passed a man-no a older teen walked into the was zeros brother a master pokemon ranger.

* * *

AN) well then is zeros big bro a evil dude too? or was he captured ?we will fined out soon! tell me who do youthink iks shades fear?


End file.
